


Passage

by WolfRampant



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Mummy Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ancient Egypt, Body Horror, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, F/M, Gods, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Redemption, Soul Horror, my flimsy understanding of egyptian mythology
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-02-01 22:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21332407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfRampant/pseuds/WolfRampant
Summary: Imhotep is given a chance at redemption and Voldemort gains a frightening enemy.
Relationships: Anck Su Namun/Imhotep
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Passage

The being before him was barely describable in the human language. In a basic outline, it had remotely resembled the great statues and colourful paintings of his earthly life. The great god pierced his wayward servant with a hair-raising stare that uncovered any secret. Not that there was much to hide.

The mortal soul lying prostrate beneath him used to be a tall, regal and confident man with a magnetic presence which attracted all eyes of all courtiers when he entered the room, much to the consternation of those who outranked him in the hierarchy of the royal court, the top man included. Then he was reduced to a mass of brittle bones and rotting flesh, ravaged by curses, flesh-eating scarabs and merciless time. He started to inspire a different kind of awe when he entered a room then – mortal terror rather then admiration. Later yet he was even more reduced. He was now barely a pale shade, his flesh stripped of him by the claws of the damned souls. His own soul was tearing at the edges. He didn’t enter the underworld through normal means and so didn’t go through the standard process of admission. A whiff of the ancient curse still clung to the ragged edges of his being.

_“Imhotep, my servant.”_ said the Great God Osiris.

Imhotep who had thrown himself fully on the ground upon his god’s approach now slightly raised his head that his forehead no longer touched the ground.

“Great One, I am yours to command.” In the years following his fall into the abyss, he had begged, screamed and eventually wailed for a chance to plead for his mercy in front of the god he betrayed. Now that he had finally got the chance, his voice screeched like a whetstone on a naked blade.

_“Mine? Is that so? How sure you are. Yet there were times when you were less than steadfast in this conviction. Did you not forsake your sacred vows to me to pursue your own ambitions and desires? Did you not misuse the powers I had granted you to steal an unworthy soul from my own kingdom? Tell me why I should not unmake you whole?”_

"I…” There was a barely noticeable tremor in Imhotep’s form. “You speak truly, Oh, Great One. My transgressions against you are plentiful. I am at your mercy. If you want to unmake me, I will accept your will.”

There was a hint of a smile on Osiris’ face. Since the form he occupied was that of deceased flesh, it was a gruesome sight.

_“Did you not consider punishment by Hom-Dai enough?”_ there was a note of amusement in the god’s voice. The tension in Imhotep’s posture indicated that he considered himself punished well enough.

"I paid a thousand times for my foolishness. I suffered for thousands of years, my flesh was eaten over and over again, my soul was ravaged beyond recognition and my mind was tortured by my failure. I had turned into a monster full of wrath and hunger and beyond reason. And I suffered for nothing. In my hour of need my love abandoned me.”

Osiris touched the priest’s naked scalp gently. _“You read from the Book of the Dead knowing very well what penalties it carries. Your fate is of your own making. Remember you are mine and I decide what punishment you will endure and for how long.”_ Imhotep stilled, _“But you are in luck. My Beloved Isis spoke nn your behalf. She feels that because your crimes were committed in the pursuit of love,”_ there Osiris paused to snort fondly, _”you deserve some level of leniency.”_

The dust on the ground parted under the breath Imhotep released.

_“You are even more fortunate, for there is a one whose crimes against me are even more terrible than yours.”_

Osiris paused. Imhotep raised his head, even more, to look on the god in surprise. There were scarcely any crimes a mortal could do that would rate worse than even what Imhotep did. Osiris waved his bandaged hand to indicate that he should rise.

_“This man is one of the disciples of Ptah. He had invoked my name to grant himself the power over Death. More precisely power over his own death.”_ Imhotep nodded. As a High Priest of the dead, he had a good idea where Osiris was going. _“He did unspeakable deeds so he will not have to face me. He touched his own immortal ba, it will no longer be able to become one with his ka.”_

At this Imhotep inhaled sharply. Nothing was more terrible to the Egyptian than to butcher the soul so. Imhotep’s own soul itself was torn by the effect of the Hom-Dai, but to do something like this to your soul of your own volition filled Imhotep equally with horror and disgust.

_“His soul belongs to me.”_ snarled Osiris._ “But I and my brethren had grown weak in the mortal world in the last thousands of years. I fear… he might prevail in his goal. He escaped death once before and he seeks The Book of the Dead and The Book Life even now.”_

He turned to Imhotep.

“What’s your task for me, Great One?”

_“You will return to the land of the living. Your body will be restored. And you will make sure that this man does not escape the fate all mortals must face. There is one the Fates appointed to vanquish him, but I do not wait on vagaries of Fate. Help him if you want or not, I care not. But deliver this blasphemer to me. Should you succeed I will cleanse your souls from the taint of the curse you carry and allow you to serve me eternally in the Fields of Reeds.”_ at this Imhotep straightened his spine.

_“But beware, if you fail, the suffering the Hom-Dai brought you will be only one-thousandth of what I will inflict on you.”_

“I will not disappoint you.” If the previous threat made Imhotep nervous, he didn’t make it visible in his voice or his posture as he bowed extravagantly to Osiris.

_“See that you not,”_ replied Osiris._ “Now go to Ptah. It has been eons since you walked the Earth as something other than a monster. He shall put the knowledge you need into your mind so you can complete your task.”_

Osiris watched the priest walk away with a confident stride. Imhotep didn’t know about the difficulties that will be placed in his path. The gods agreed. If he truly wanted a redemption, he will have to show that he deserved it.


End file.
